The present invention relates to a continuous operation centrifuge bowl for concentrating suspended solids, wherein the separated solids are conveyed through channels provided with nozzle-like orifices from the periphery of the bowl to a skimming chamber located in the diameter of an incomplete circle that is shorter than the outside diameter of the bowl, with the concentrate diverted out under pressure by means of a skimmer, whereby each channel communicates through a communicating channel with a distribution chamber, into which some of the diverted-out solids are returned.
A centrifuge bowl of this type is known, from German Pat. No. 2 842 967 for instance. The concentrate conveyed into the skimming chamber is diverted out of the bowl by a skimmer and separated outside the bowl, with some being returned to the bowl. The cost of constructing a concentrate-recirculation system of this type is considerable.